


Found

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: Su camino fue complicado, pero al final logró llegar al punto en que tenía que estar. Fic introspectivo de Yunho.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_elilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



En ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo fue que pudo sobrevivir todo lo que vivió, en qué momento encontró fortaleza para salir adelante; se cuestionaba cuál había sido la fuerza que le impulsó a continuar y no permitirse hundirse en esa depresión que lo apañó al principio, rodeándolo por completo y queriendo sofocarlo.

En un punto en su vida, estuvo por rendirse, todo le parecía tan foráneo.

_Él mismo, dentro de su propio cuerpo, como un adolescente de nuevo, aprendiendo todo._

_Odiaba sentirse tan estúpido, perdido constantemente, a veces sentado en el sillón de la casa de sus padres, observando fijamente la pared, como si allí, pintada en el papel tapiz tuviese la respuesta que le ayudaría._

_No fue así, el silencio solo conseguía oprimirle más, intensificar aquel latido en su interior que parecía dejarle sordo, incrementando también el volumen de aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que era un inútil._

_Lo peor de todo es que no sólo se lo decía él a sí mismo; había cometido el error de en una ocasión revisar en internet las consecuencias de los actos de sus “amigos”, y la mayoría de sus fans lo odiaban, lo tachaban de traidor, de un bueno para nada que había tenido suerte._

_Como si todo el sudor que derramó, todo el esfuerzo que puso en su crecimiento como persona y como artista, significaran nada._

_El soju no tenía ningún sabor para él, pero el resultado era el mismo a si hubiese podido disfrutarlo, se perdía un par de horas de la realidad oscura en que estaba atrapado._

_El malhumor acaparaba su ser, al punto en que en una ocasión discutió fuertemente con su hermana, y después se sintió más basura que al principio, por atacar de esa forma a alguien que le apoyaba._

_De las pocas personas que continuaban a su lado._

_Corría por su cabeza la idea de que muchos de sus amigos de la compañía seguían buscándole porque estaba contractualmente obligados._

_Tenía mensajes de texto de los tres que se habían marchado, pero se rehusaba a leerlos, no le encontraba sentido, lo único que sabía es que perdería el tiempo y no solucionaría nada. El problema se le salió de las manos._

_Su debilidad por no poder defender a sus integrantes, ex integrantes, le recordaba su siempre cruel cerebro._

_Llevaba días sin saber de Changmin, ¿a poco seguían siendo compañeros de banda? ¿Seguían siendo una?_

_El éxito por el cual lucharon, los logros alcanzados, el reconocimiento de la gente, ese sentir triunfante que un día lo embriagó placenteramente, le había dejado con una resaca emocional que no sabía cómo extinguir._

_—Todo saldrá bien —fue todo lo que le dijo su padre, con el tono firme que siempre le conoció._

_Fue un confort._

_Era un hombre fuerte, se esperaban varias cosas de él, pero lo más importante era que no flaqueara, que se mantuviera firme, recto e indestructible, aunque fuese una mera apariencia que debía alimentar._

_Montado sobre una montaña rusa, iba en picada, todo carecía de sentido._

_Sentía los ojos secos, y aun no lloraba._

_Caminaba como ausente de la vida misma, robado del constante entusiasmo que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar._

—¿Todo bien, hyung? —escuchó, la voz preciada de su compañero, no solo de grupo, de vida.

El timbre de su voz, la entonación afectuosa con que se dirigía a él, eran como un cálido sorbo de sopa en un día frío.

Se giró a Changmin, se escuchaba el murmullo de las voces de la gente que les esperaba, las luces color neón parpadeaban.

Regresaban del reclutamiento en el ejército, Japón como siempre les recibía con brazos abiertos.

—Todo bien —fue su respuesta.

Sintió el apretón que le dio Changmin en el hombro.

El constante apoyo.

Nunca debió dudar de él, pero en sus peores momentos, el apoyo de las personas, que continuaran con él, sonaba tan imposible que veía enemigos en todos lados, y su paranoia sólo le aislaba aún más.

Cuando salieron al escenario, el rugido de la multitud esperándoles, las luces rojas de bigeast, y la música empezando, dándoles pauta para iniciar su concierto, les hicieron sentirse bien.

Y Yunho supo que se había encontrado a sí mismo en algún punto del camino.

Y no estaba solo.

Jamás había sido así.

**Author's Note:**

> Me estoy poniendo la meta de volver a escribir, porque llevo más de un año sin escribir nada, y le quiero agradecer a Aelilim el que me haya hecho pensar en homin, aun tengo el que pediste a medias, de hecho esto no está ni beteado y lo hice entre aclaraciones con clientes, jajaja.


End file.
